


"I Think You'll Live"

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [281]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Affection, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Care giving, Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, bee sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gets stung by a bee.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [281]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 38





	"I Think You'll Live"

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt 99: _Be Careful._
> 
> In the spirit of the famous Simpsons episode, this fic had to have a bee in it. 🐝

It was already too late when Harry noticed the bee.

“Ow,” Harry hissed, biting down on his lip and pressing down hard on the sting. “Merlin’s teeth! That bloody _hurts_.”

Draco was beside him in a moment. 

“I told you to be careful,” Draco, taking hold of Harry’s arm and positioning it so that he could survey the damage. “Bugs don’t like it when you disturb their flowers.”

With a wave of Draco’s wand, all the pain vanished. He brought Harry’s forearm to his lips and kissed the sore spot better.

“I think you’ll live Potter,” Draco said, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
